


Say You Won't Let Go

by Cassie_Bones



Series: Gay-U's [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, GAY-U, Series of One Shots, Song fics, just a fair warning, so much gay, you might barf rainbows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Bones/pseuds/Cassie_Bones
Summary: A bunch of cute, gay oneshots to go with cute gay AU's that I'll come up with one the spot.Send a song prompt and a Supergirl pairing to cassiebones on Tumblr and see what I come up with.





	1. Say You Won't Let Go

_James Arthur - Say You Won't Let Go_

 

They met in the dark.

There was a party at a Sorority and Kara had practically _begged_ Alex to come, giving her the puppy dog eyes _and_ the pout and Alex had never been able to resist either of these two things individually, let alone combined.

So she’d made her way across campus and tried to keep her breathing even as she stood outside on the path leading to the door. She hadn’t been much of a fan of parties since she’d quit drinking. She was only 21 but even she knew that the habit was starting to get too far and she’d made a vow to herself that she’d stay sober, if only to get through her undergrad years. 

But just because she was sober, doesn’t mean that everybody at a college party would be sober. Alex couldn’t trust anything she drank at a party, even if it was just water. College kids had a way about spiking every liquid in a two-mile radius and she had a bottle of water from her own fridge in her jacket pocket, hoping that it would be enough to last her the night.

She hoped Kara wouldn’t be drinking.

“You doing okay there, stretch?” Alex jumped at the voice and turned her head, spotting a woman on the front step of the sorority house. Even in the dark she could tell that she was drunk. Her smile was lazy and her eyes twinkled in the moonlight and god she was gorgeous. 

Alex cleared her throat. “Yeah,” she said, “I’m fine. I just…I’m not big on parties anymore.” She shrugged her shoulders and watched the shorter woman’s smile grow larger. 

“‘Anymore’?” she asked. “There’s a story there. Why don’t you come over here and tell it to me.”

Alex was surprised by the request, but she was too drawn by this beautiful woman to even think about rejecting the prospect. So she sat down on the step next to her, their thighs pressing together and offered her water bottle–because the girl was definitely going to be dehydrated soon and she wanted to prevent that as much as possible, despite having just met her–and started telling her story. The girl pressed her cheek to Alex’s shoulder half-way through and Alex had to fight to keep talking, despite the heat that suddenly flooded her body.

She learned that the girl’s name was Maggie Sawyer and Alex decided that that was the most beautiful name she’d ever heard.

When Kara asked her where she was the next day, she lied and said that she’d fallen asleep while studying.

She didn’t tell her sister that she’d spent the night with a woman who had stars in her eyes. She didn’t tell her sister that Maggie had spontaneously taken her hand, stood, and pulled Alex down the path and towards the streetlit quad, making Alex dance to the music of their laughter. She didn’t tell her sister that they had kissed under those very same streetlights. She didn’t tell her sister that she had taken Maggie back to her place and held her hair while she vomited into her toilet and rubbed her back and held her and pressed kisses to her temple and tipped water into her mouth. She didn’t tell her sister that, for the first time ever, somebody had spent the night in her bed and they didn’t remove even a single article of clothing. That she had just held Maggie Sawyer against her chest the whole night, making sure that she was okay.

She didn’t tell Kara that in the morning, when Maggie had smiled back at her over her shoulder, Alex felt like the whole world was suddenly brighter. She didn’t tell Kara that she had fallen in love right then and there. She didn’t tell Maggie either, because it was too much too soon.

But she knew that Maggie was it for her, immediately.

* * *

They started spending more time together after that. 

Alex found out that Maggie was double-majoring in biology and criminal justice and had a fondness for astronomy and aliens. They would study together in Alex’s on-campus apartment while her roommates were away, sprawled out on the living room floor with snacks and soft music playing in the background. Maggie would be the first to inch her way towards Alex and distract her with lingering neck kisses and nips to her ears. More often than not, they left a trail towards Alex’s bedroom and Lucy and Susan would come home and groan, before turning right around, because neither of them wanted to hear Maggie Sawyer’s moans.

But Alex relished each tiny sound.

In the mornings, she would bring Maggie breakfast. Whether it was bacon and eggs, pancakes, or just cereal depended on what Alex had in her fridge and if it was the latter, Maggie would force her out to go grocery shopping. 

Lucy would make whip sounds at them as she drank her instant coffee. Alex’s response was to press a hot kiss to Maggie’s lips in full view and shrug as she tugged her out by the hand.

* * *

At their wedding reception, Alex nearly forgot to breathe at the look in Maggie’s eyes and the sight of the ring on her left hand. She pulled the smaller woman close and they danced in silence for a long moment, allowing themselves this memory; this flashback to the night they first met.

They barely noticed as music finally started to filter through the speakers.

> _“I met you in the dark, you lit me up  
> _ _You made me feel as though I was enough  
> _ _We danced the night away, we drank too much  
> _ _I held your hair back when  
> _ _You were throwing up.”_

Alex laughed against Maggie’s temple as they danced, tears filling her eyes as she sang along to the music, her heart flooding with emotion as she realized how true the words were to their relationship.

> _“Just say you won’t let go…”_

Maggie smiled up at her, those brown eyes twinkling like they always did. “Never, Danvers,” she murmured against Alex’s lips. “Never.”

 

 


	2. Move Your Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Move Your Body - Sia

_Sia - Move Your Body_

 

The dance floor was practically shaking with the bass of the music, bodies writhing all around Alex as she struggled to move in time with the rhythm. She wasn’t much of a dancer, but she knew how to move her hips and wave her arms and…well, that was pretty much it. So she did that and prayed that she didn’t look like a fool.

Usually, she would have some kind of alcohol running through her veins by now, but she was trying to cut down on that. She’d spent too many nights behind bars for public intoxication and attempting to drive while drunk. She didn’t need that tonight. All she needed was to prove to herself that she could have plenty of fun without alcohol running through her veins.

So far, she wasn’t doing a very good job.

At least until another body started making its way towards her. Alex caught sight of curves and dimples and long dark hair and brown eyes that seemed to twinkle as the woman came closer, her hips moving perfectly to the fast beat. Alex was in awe, practically pausing her movements altogether as she watched the other woman coming closer and closer until she stopped barely a foot away and raised her eyebrows in question, holding out her hands.

Alex nodded, almost immediately, she slipped her hand into the shorter woman’s allowing herself to be pulled closer and trying to breathe as she felt the dark-haired woman place her hand on Alex’s hip and guided it to the rhythm of the Sia anthem currently playing over their heads. She pressed her body to Alex’s and their noses practically brushed as she leaned up, smiling as she stared into Alex’s eyes.

Alex felt all the air leave her lungs as the small woman purposely brushed their noses together, but it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling. When she pulled back, Alex felt the air return for only brief second, before the woman turned and pressed her back against Alex’s front, reaching for her hands and encouraging the taller woman to touch her hips as one of her arms raised to sling around Alex’s neck, her hips still gyrating and Alex did her best to follow along, becoming bold and leaning down to nuzzle the woman’s ear with her nose.

“My name’s Alex Danvers,” she husked, as she felt the woman press her ass against her.

She gave Alex a dimpled grin over her shoulder. “Maggie Sawyer,” she replied. “Pleasure to meet you.”

Alex groaned at that and gripped Maggie’s hips more tightly, pulling her closer. “Pleasure’s all mine,” she replied.

Maggie laughed and turned around, wrapping her arms around Alex’s neck, staring up into her beautiful hazel eyes. She cocked one eyebrow. “Not yet, it isn’t,” she replied, never losing beat with the rhythm. Alex practically swallowed her tongue and she felt her face get hot as Maggie laughed, again, throwing her head back so that her hair cascaded over her back.

Alex watched her with barely restrained lust, butterflies flooding her stomach, her heart expanding almost painfully. She cleared her throat and leaned down, pressing her lips against the shell of Maggie’s ear.

“Wanna get out of here?” she husked. She felt Maggie’s sharp inhale and the woman’s arms tighten around her shoulders. 

When she pulled back, she saw the lust reflected in Maggie Sawyer’s eyes and moaned, internally. “I thought you’d never ask,” Maggie said, her voice almost drowned out by the loud music, but Alex Danvers knew how to read lips. 

She reached back, removing Maggie Sawyer’s hands from the back of her neck and interlocking their fingers as she walked backwards through the crowd, pulling the tiny woman after her, as the music began to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed, I like to remind the reader how very TINY Maggie Sawyer is.


End file.
